


Last Time

by glasswrks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia is almost caught doing something she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: December 17, 2007
> 
> Spoilers: Slight, read very tiny for season one episode, "Secrets and Lies."
> 
> Couple: JJ/Garcia Friendship with Garcia/Morgan and JJ/Reid overtones.
> 
> Show Disclaimer: The characters from "Criminal Minds" were created by Jeff Davis. The following companies produce the show: Touchstone/CBS Paramount Network Television, The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and Paramount Network Television. The Executive – Co–Executive producers are: Gigi Coello-Bannon, Deborah Spero, Edward Allen Bernero, Debra J. Fisher, Mark Gordon and Jeff Davis.
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: Let's face it, I don't own "Criminal Minds" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was something that popped into my head this afternoon while at lunch. It's not very long and it's a one shot deal.

* * *

"Penelope, are you ready to go?" JJ asked as she entered Garcia's office.

"Umm, give me a minute," Garcia answered distractedly as she stared intently at the computer monitor, muttering to herself. "It's got to be here."

"So, what are you doing now?" JJ stood behind her friend trying to figure out what she was seeing.

"Nothing," Garcia said as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

JJ looked closely at the monitor, frowning. 'Why does this look familiar to me?' she wondered.

"Come on... come on... almost got it," Garcia gripped.

"Oh my God!" JJ quickly looked around nervously, feeling foolish after realizing no one else was in the room... yet. "Are you crazy?" she asked.

"No," Garcia answered quickly.

"Pen, you almost got caught last time..."

"Last time... yes!" she yelled as the information displayed itself on her monitor. "A pen... I need a pen... ah!" she exclaimed as she fished one out of her hair. She started jotting a series of numbers.

"What does that mean?" JJ asked as she pointed to a blinking indicator light, which seemed to be picking up speed.

"Crap!" Garcia quickly typed a line or two of code into the system and shut her baby down.

"What happened? What's going to happen?" she asked as Garcia hurriedly packed up her things.

"Come on, let's go," Garcia said as she practically dragged JJ behind her.

JJ couldn't help but laugh out loud as Garcia weaved her way through the office, "Excuse me... on a mission... get out of the way."

It wasn't until they reached the parking garage that she finally slowed down.

"There's no on behind us," JJ said as noticed the other blonde looking around, peering under cars, standing on her toes trying to see over cars.

Garcia walked to her car after making sure the coast was clear when she reached it she placed her bag on the roof of the car.

"There's no possibility you could have gotten caught was there?" JJ asked seriously.

"Caught? Me? Never," Garcia answered smiling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, unfolding it she stared at the numbers.

"Can I?"

Garcia slowly handed the paper over to JJ.

"So, this is it?"

"Yeah," Garcia giggled.

"Are you going to call?"

"No."

"Then why go through all the trouble..."

"Because I had too, I was so close last time. I couldn't let it go," she shrugged. "Besides, if I leave it in my cell, along with a photo..."

"You want a certain someone to find it in your phone..." JJ said catching on. "Knowing he'd have to call it to see if it was real," she trailed off.

Garcia blushed, "It wouldn't hurt."

JJ unhooked her cell phone and began to store the number herself.

"Hey!"

"You're not the only one who needs a little help," JJ muttered as she began to think of ways Spencer could look in her cell phone and see Prince William's number inside.

The End.


End file.
